This is What You Get for Getting Drunk
by RandomWriter57
Summary: England gets drunk, America has an idea. Music ensues. Based on the original character songs. Rated T for language.
1. Pub & GO!

"America...you're...an idiot!"  
>The scene was a bar in southern England. England himself had invited America out for a couple of drinks, in the hope of becoming better friends with him. The result was a drunken England and an amused American.<br>"If you say so Iggy," America sighed in reply. He was pretty used to dealing with his former-mentor when drunk.  
>"You should...stop being...so idiotic!"<br>"Yep, I guess I should." Over the years, he had learned to just agree wig whatever England says when drunk. He wouldn't remember in the morning.  
>"I feel...like doing...karaoke!" The Brit suddenly suggested. America decided that he should maybe try to persuade him not to do it.<br>"I'm not sure if that's a good idea..."  
>Too late.<br>England had went over to the karaoke machine and chose a song before pressing the play button to start the music. The intro included some squealing bagpipes and some random jabbering from the drunken Brit.  
><em>"Hello, my name is England!<br>My official name is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.  
>It'll come up in a test later!"<em>  
>America noticed that one of his friends, Japan, was videoing this on his phone. America made a mental note to get that video off him later.<br>_"Today it rains,  
>and yesterday it rained,<br>and I bet my hat tomorrow it will rain, yet again!"_  
>Well it was true. It did rain just about every day in the UK.<br>"_But I refuse an umbrella,  
>with a stiff upper lip,<br>for I'm a gentleman, gentleman, gentleman,"_  
>Yeah, Iggy was definitely drunk. The lyrics to this song were pretty random, but they sounded good with the backing track.<br>"_Pub-pub-pub and GO!  
>Fish and chips!<br>Everybody that I hate, a curse is sent your way!  
>Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy,<br>Ahahahaha~!  
>Here I go again!"<br>_By now, every drunken man in the bar was stamping and clapping along. England began to speak for the interlude, throwing his arm around the shoulders of an anonymous man sitting at the bar._  
>"I'm really glad to have met you.<br>That is - I'm being sarcastic!  
>There's a face floating from that wall over there! Hard to starboard!"<br>_There was a chorus of "Hard to starboard!" after England said it, and there was a loud bout of 'oohs' and 'hehehe's after the next line._  
>"And then my magic is black, white...<br>Tea is obviously better that coffee - ow ow ow!  
>First of all, pour the milk ahead..."<br>_He was shaking his hand as if it had been burned by his cool glass of rum. He then began to sing the next verse, dancing around an empty barstool as he did.  
><em>"You'll die if you sit there,<br>Busby's chair!  
>Dragged straight down to hell,<br>Busby, Busby!"_  
>That section had freaked out America a bit. A chair that sent people to hell? It must just have been a drunken fantasy...right?<br>_"Gather round everyone,  
>Unicorns and pixies,<br>With the panjandrum, let's go, to battle!"_  
>He then called across the bar, "alright now, here we go! Here we go! Here we go?"<br>And then the chorus started again, this time with a slight variation.  
><em>"Pub-pub-pub and GO!<br>Fish and chips!  
>If you drink you'll understand, you'll understand if you drink!"<em>  
>Well that was an understatement.<br>_"Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy,  
>Ahahahaha~!<br>So I shall proceed!"_  
>There was a change in the music as the bridge began, with dark voices humming in the background, 'abracadabra'<br>"I'll curse you with all my might!" is what the Brit called after the first abracadabra. After the second, he proclaimed, "Long live, the Queen!"  
>And then the first chorus started up again. This time, many people sung along, both drunk and sober. After the chorus, there was another 'abracadabra' before England started shouting something along with the tune.<br>"_Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka!  
>Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka! <em>_**AMERICA NO BAKA!"**_  
>The last 'baka' seemed to echo around the room. America sat frozen on his stool, pretty shocked at the sudden 'America you idiot!'. It also didn't help that he had said this in Japanese rather than English. It was a sign that the man was truly drunk. America took England gently by the arm and guided him out of the bar, asking Japan if he could email him the video later on the way out.<br>"What the bloody hell are you doing to me you idiot! Let me go!"  
>America sighed as he continued to drag his drunken companion back to his house.<br>"America..." England began.  
>"Yes Iggy?" America played along.<br>"I feel...absolutely...ladled!"  
>America guffawed at England's strange remark.<br>"How can you feel ladled?"  
>"Don't laugh! It's the truth! You can be ladled! Or trolleyed! Or even basketed!" England retorted angrily.<br>"If you say so!" America laughed in reply to England's angry outburst. That was when they arrived at England's house. America used his spare key to unlock the front door. America picked up the now almost unconscious Brit and carried him upstairs, bridal style. He lay England on his bed in the recovery position, in case of any problems. America fetched a bucket from a nearby closet and placed it beside the bed for England to vomit into if need be. America then said goodnight to the sleeping man before heading to the guest room for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> Hey! Sorry that I'm uploading this when I should be writing iJournal and the Hetalia Truth or Dare Show Thingy, but I've had this idea in my head for a while and I felt like writing it while I can't think of anything for iJournal entries and I have no Internet to check my emails. This story will go on for a while, as there's more to it than getting drunk and singing a song. The song was Pub and GO! which is one of England's character songs. I typed all of the lyrics myself rather than copy-pasting them. I know them by heart so...

**I don't own Hetalia or any of the character songs. Just sayin'.**

I hope you liked this chapter and I'll go back to writing my other stuff now...

Adios amigos!

~RandomWriter57 ^-^


	2. Hamburger Street

The following morning, England awoke with a thumping migraine and the sun almost blinding him, even though his eyes were still closed. He groaned and rolled over in bed, trying to block out the light. What had happened last night? Oh right, he had been out drinking. England reminded himself not to go out drinking, or to at least not drink as heavily when out. This mental note, however, escaped his mind when a few moments after England had almost fallen back asleep, he was re-awoken by a loud crash as the door slammed open and someone came in, shaking his shoulders to wake him.  
>"England! Iggy! Wake up!" an obnoxious American accent rang through his ears. <em>Oh God, why's he here? And what does he want so early in the morning?<br>_The Englishman merely grumbled as he rolled over onto his other side, trying to get the American to leave. Unfortunately for England, the American could not be so easily shaken off.  
>"Aw, come on Iggy! You gotta get up! It's half one in the afternoon already!"<br>Half past one? How did it get so late? How long had he slept for? These were the questions that passed through the Brit's mind as he ignored the American who was trying to get him up.  
>"Come oooooon!" America tried everything; shaking England's shoulders, tickling his feet (which resulted in a kick in the face), and even pulling off the covers, which the older country was gripping tightly in his balled up fists.<br>"Why won't you get up Iggy? Come on, I have something to show you!" The American would not seem to give up awakening the hung-over man who simply wanted to sleep.  
>"Bog off." England lamely retorted, for he couldn't be bothered to deal with the loud-mouthed American.<br>America sighed at his former mentor. Oh well, if he wouldn't get up after being asked politely, America would just have to force England to get up!  
>America moved to the foot of the bed and grabbed England's ankles. He then proceeded to pull the Englishman out of bed by force, being kicked multiple times in the process.<br>"What the bloody hell are you doing? Let me go this instant!"  
>"Only if you get out of bed!"<br>"Fine! I'm getting up, so let me go!"  
>America let go of England's legs and the Brit climbed out of bed, feeling thoroughly annoyed. The American literally dragged the Englishman through to the living room, where a sleek silver laptop was propped up on the table. The two men sat on the sofa and America leaned forward to play the pending video.<br>_"Hello my name is England. My official name is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. It will come up in a test later!"_  
>"America…what is this?"<br>America didn't answer, but merely put a finger to his lips as the video continued. England sat in utter shock and disbelief as he watched his drunk self sing and dance in a bar. When did that happen? England couldn't remember doing _that_. Then again, the last thing he could remember was taking a long swig of ale. He didn't even know how he got home – he supposed America must have taken him home.  
>Anyways, how did America even get this video anyways? He wasn't the one taking the video, for he made an appearance just before the end of the video. He must have had it sent to him from someone else who was in the bar at the time.<br>"So…what'd ya think?" America asked tentatively.  
>"…" England couldn't even manage to muster an answer.<br>"Iggy?"  
>England opened his mouth, closed it, opened it and then closed it again. He was struck speechless by his drunken display.<br>"Well, I guess you liked it! So anyways, I had an idea. That song you sang? We're gonna record it, write a few more, record those too and make a CD! We can get some of the other countries to write songs and record them for us too! It'll be fun! Whaddya say?"  
>England was once more shocked to silence. After a few moments, he managed to barely ask, "…what the f*ck made you c-come up with THAT idea?"<br>America stayed quiet for a few seconds. _How can he not think it's a good idea? It's brilliant! _"Well, it was your song last night actually. I was thinking about it later on after I took you home and I had this idea and I thought you'd maybe think it was a good idea…"  
><em>Crap, <em>England thought. _He's doing his bloody begging face. There's no way in hell-_  
>"Pretty please England?" America had turned on his puppy-dog expression, pouting – rather cutely – at the stubborn gentleman. England looked away indignantly, determined not to be suckered in by America's pleading face. America continued to stare at the island nation, determined to make him agree to his plan.<br>This went on for about five minutes, with America just staring at the back of his companion's head, which was turned away from the American's, but getting slightly bored from constantly staring out of the window for five whole minutes. America could easily tell that England was getting bored, as his head was twitching irritably. When England's head turned just half a centimetre, America was able to turn England around and force him to stare into the puppy-eyes. England's resolve crumbled almost immediately and his stern glare softened considerably. He then decided to agree with the self-proclaimed 'Hero's plan, which he would probably regret later.  
>"YAHOO!" America celebrated while England wondered if he made the right choice.<p>

After a few hours, America had started to think of a song to sing while England tried to find out the lyrics that he had sung the previous night. This went on for a while, as it does take some time to think of a song or even try to figure out lyrics when the source has a drunken singer and many other odd noises in the background.  
>Even so, the pair managed to complete their tasks. While England recorded his song, <em>Pub &amp; GO!<em>, America found a song and memorised the lyrics and tune. The song was very America-like, its name being _Hamburger Street._ After he learned it, he was ready to record.  
>Pulling on his headphones, he signalled for the music to start, and he began to recite the lyrics:<p>

_Hey you guys! Nfufu!  
>This is everyone's hero, America! HAHA!<br>All Right! Let's go to the HAMBURGER STREET!_

_Gimme more hamburger!  
>Gimme more hamburger!<em>

_U - S - A, Oh Yeah!  
>It's pretty cool, right? So let's get it on!<br>H - B - G, Oh Yeah!  
>It's the world standard, going on<br>I only got a map of the USA  
>Can't sleep after watching anything scary<br>A cute, fighting, nice guy!  
>U - S - A Here we go!<em>

_Gimme more hamburger!  
>Gimme more hamburger!<em>

_U - F - O Oh Yeah!  
>It's my best friend "Tony!"<br>U - M - A Oh Yeah  
>The more mysterious stuff the more exciting, so dream on!<br>Can't miss ice cream after dinner  
>Can't tell what's going on at all ah-ha*<br>Big and many are just to be expected*  
>GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER!<em>

_In health, HAMBURGERS (and shake-shakes!)  
>And in sickness, HAMBURGERS (and French fries!)<br>Stick one on the forehead and you'll get better right away_

_By the way, Hey boy! What's a cold, anyway?  
>Being positive is absolutely<br>GREAT, GREAT, GREAT_

_HAMBURGER STREET  
>I'm the hero of the world!<br>HAMBURGER STREET  
>I'll go, if it's for justice, Yeah!<br>HAMBURGER STREET  
>Please back me up, Boys &amp; Girls<br>HAMBURGER STREET  
>But I won't listen to anyone else, HA HA!<em>

_Gimme more hamburger!  
>Gimme more hamburger!<em>

_R - E - D HYA HO!  
>Of course red's my color because<br>U - S - A Oh Yeah!  
>It divides me from the other countries, Power down<br>My transformation to COOL never fails  
>Don't think about anything once its made, ah-ha*<br>Don't care even if someone calls me fat  
>GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER!<em>

_When you're alone, HAMBURGER (And shake-shakes!)  
>Or during conference, HAMBURGER (bon apetit!)<br>I change flavors every day so I don't get tired of it_

_By the way, Hey Girl!  
>How do you lose weight?<br>Mail order stuff is absolutely  
>GREAT, GREAT, GREAT!<em>

_HAMBURGER STREET  
>I'm the leader of this conference!<br>HAMBURGER STREET  
>Super-sized tactics, Yeah!<br>HAMBURGER STREET  
>With that party feeling, Boys and Girls<br>HAMBURGER STREET  
>Not gonna take any crap from Britain!<em>

_If we were to compare the world to a hamburger bun ('cause you're stupid)  
>Cheese, lettuce, tomatoes and onions,<br>Ketchup, pickles, mustard  
>All sorts of countries would be in between<br>And at the bottom would be the main part  
>The beloved hamburger<br>That would be me, America!_

_"The highly-acclaimed Hero Burger is now on sale, Gates!"_

_HAMBURGER STREET  
>I'm the hero of the world!<br>HAMBURGER STREET  
>I'll go, if it's for justice, Yeah!<br>HAMBURGER STREET  
>Please back me up, Boys &amp; Girls<br>HAMBURGER STREET  
>But I won't listen to anyone else, HA HA HA HA HA...!<em>

_Thank you! Thank you for everything you've done for me!  
>But I'm gonna leave the rest up to you<br>'Cause a hero's job is hard work!_

England, who had been watching the American's performance, wasn't at all surprised by the song he sang, for it fit his personality perfectly. Despite this, he still didn't know what to say when asked what he thought of it. "I guess…it was a good song…and you're good at singing…"  
>"Thanks dude!" America was ecstatic, happy that England liked his song. "Well, I'm gonna find another song now! Maybe you should too!" And so, the two countries began their search for more songs to sing, as well as more countries to sing songs for the CD.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> Hey guys! I guess this is a bit of Writer's Block help…I hope it's okay…  
>Yeah, so I had the idea of America wanting to make a CD of the countries singing, so yeah…here it is so far…<br>I hope you like the story so far! Which country should sing next though?  
>Hopefully my writers block (if you want to know, see my T or D story) will be cured soon.<br>On another note: There is a dude at my school who has platinum blonde – almost white – hair, usually wears a red hoodie over his uniform, and he looks ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE PRUSSIA! Apparently he's in my sister's year.  
><strong>Hetalia and everything else to do with Hetalia – none of it belongs to me. Unfortunately. If it did…it wouldn't be anywhere near as awesome.<strong>  
>So anyways, please tell me what you think! I'm happy because of the reception I've had so far! Please continue your awesomeness and check out my other stuff too!<br>Sayonara!  
>~Random (T_T)\(^-^)<p> 


	3. Aiyah 4000 Years  Excuse Me I Am Sorry

Peace and quiet. It was a rarity for China, but when it occurred, hit had to be revered. China was sitting on a chair in his living room, painting contentedly. His portrait of Shinatty-chan was almost complete, and all China needed to do was add the most important detail – it's mouth. He picked out his finest brush and dipped it lightly in the black paint before putting it to the paper.  
>That's when the phone rang.<br>A large black line appeared over the previously perfect portrait of Shinatty-chan. China stared disbelieving for a minute before angrily picking up the phone and yelling "What do you want?".  
>"Woah, sorry dude, I guess you're in a bad mood. But I need you to come over like, pronto!"<br>China sighed exasperatedly. "And why do you want me to come over, aru?"  
>America answered almost immediately, his voice exited and extremely loud. "I can't tell you 'till you get here, but it's really important! Also, think of two songs you like and know the lyrics to. Thanks!" America hung up on the 4000 year old nation, who was left thinking, '<em>what just happened…?'<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong!<em>  
>"I'll get it!"<br>America rushed over to the door and opened it to face a slightly annoyed China.  
>"Nihao America. What did you want?"<br>"Come in and I'll tell you!" America answered, opening the door wider and stepping to the side so that the eldest nation could pass. China was led through to the living room, where England sat reading a newspaper and sipping tea.  
>"Oh, hello China. I guess America was able to get you roped into his schemes too?"<br>America interrupted. "Alright! So now I'm gonna tell you why you're here China! Listen closely…"  
>China felt more and more annoyed and exasperated as America announced and explained his CD idea. So that was why America had wanted him to think of some songs…<br>"So, did you manage to think of some songs?"  
>"I've thought of one, aru."<br>"Good! So, let's record it!" Before China could complain, America was already dragging him through to the recording booth.  
>"So, what was the song's name?" America asked while he booted up his laptop.<br>"Aiyah 4000 Years." China answered. America typed into the Google search bar, 'Aiyah 4000 Years instrumental' and clicked the first result. His laptop was connected to the booth's sound system, so it was easy to get the songs and play them through the speakers. America gave China a quick briefing of how they would do the recording before counting him in and pressing the play button on the link to the song.

_Since the beginning of the heavens and earth, countless soldiers  
>Spun history by overlapping their lives, aru.<br>On the banks of the Yangtze, there is a single caged dove.  
>In front of the Great Wall, the sun "rises" again, aru!<em>

_Selfishly, I think of the past – how nostalgic, aru…  
>How are you? My body hurts all over, aru.<br>I will even make new sweets, aru._

_When I wake up, I cannot be beaten, aru!  
>As brave as a lion<br>My state of selflessness is dyed red, aru.  
>Depend on me at any time<br>Ai yaa yaa…_

_The child I found that day within the bamboo  
>I raised him to be sturdy and strong, aru!<em>

_Do you remember the moon we gazed at together, aru?  
>Good evening! The rabbit is pounding medicine, aru.<br>This sky extends to the ends of the earth, aru._

_The wind runs through this vast land  
>Proudly, like a dragon<br>The star that is suspended on the red is flown high  
>And shines on us, aru<br>Ai yaa yaa…_

_In the grief of this unending world  
>Why is it that people fight, aru!<br>Regardless of the injury, the day it will heal will come, aru.  
>Leave everything to me!<br>Ai yaa yaa…_

_(Even if our countries are different,  
>If our words are different,<br>If our characters are different,  
>I always want to... gaze at the same moon as you.)<em>

America beamed at China and told him that he was great before turning off the equipment and opening the door to reveal a Brit and a Japanese man.  
>"Iggy, Japan, hey!" America greeted the pair. "Have you told Japan what we're doing?"<br>"Yes, so he's ready to go."  
>"Awesome! Alright, let's go Japan! China, you stay here and look over your second song!"<br>China followed England out of the recording room and into the living room.  
>"Sorry if we dragged you over during something important." England apologised for America. "America coming up with this nonsense plan is partially my fault, so I feel inclined to apologise for any trouble caused."<br>"No, it is fine, aru." China shook it off. "I am used to America's plans by now, and I wasn't doing anything important…"  
>"Oh, well I'm glad we didn't interrupt anything important."<br>Their conversation ran like so for a while afterwards.

* * *

><p>WHILE CHINA WAS RECORDING<p>

_Ding dong!_  
>'<em>I guess I'll have to get it.<em>' England thought to himself before answering the door. Facing him was Japan, another country who had been victimised by America's constant calls from the previous night.  
>"Oh, hello Japan."<br>"Konnichiwa England-san, is America-san home?" Japan greeted the Brit.  
>"Yes, he's just talking to China at the moment. Why don't you come in and I'll explain what's going on."<br>Japan followed England into the living room, where they sat down in order for England to explain the situation. Japan merely nodded through the explanation, claiming that he was used to America's strange ideas and that he had come prepared.  
>"Alright, if you're ready, let's go see if America's done with China."<p>

That's how they ended up standing outside of the recording room, listening to China's song. They were also a tad surprised when the door opened to reveal a surprised American, but England shook off his surprise and put on a poker face, telling America how Japan had arrived not long after they had started recording. America nodded and took Japan in to record while England took China through to the living room.

"So, hi Japan!" America greeted his newly arrived companion.  
>"Konnichiwa America-san. Do not worry, England-san explained to me the situation. I have come with a song."<br>"Awesome!" was the enthusiastic reply. "Okay, so what's the song name?"  
>They repeated the earlier procedure (but with Japan's song instead of China's), and began to record.<p>

_In a white sea, a red sun burns  
>Round planets float up like solitary islands<br>And still, the war  
>is not yet over...<em>

_Slender buildings crowd the cities  
>Matched with the blade of a long history<br>Only one can prevail  
>The combat continues...<em>

_I love everything new  
>I really really like what's fashionable<br>The minority can't control me  
>Excuse me, I am sorry<em>

_"I will not say no to righteously passing down my traditions,  
>that is to my absolute knowledge."<em>

_Etiquette, restraint  
>The virtues of shame<em>

_Cherry trees, maple trees  
>The meaning of the seasons<em>

_My straight black hair  
>will be blond by tomorrow<em>

_After celebrating Christmas  
>The year ends and I go to the temple<br>This is how it usually is  
>Excuse me, I am sorry<em>

_Come in, come in to the bath.  
>Get out, get out when time's up.<br>Come in, come in to the bath.  
>Get out, get out when time's up.<em>

_I love kotatsu (heated tables) and mandarin oranges  
>I really really like Western cooking<br>I can't deny the Meiji Era  
>Excuse me, I am sorry<em>

_I love everything new  
>I really really like what's fashionable<br>The minority can't control me  
>Excuse me, I am sorry<em>

America smiled and told Japan he did well before saving the recording and turning off the equipment once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES<strong>: HEY GUYS!

What is this updating thing you speak of? I do not understand…  
>Or maybe that's because I haven't updated in like, a week.<br>I'M SORRY!  
>But it's up now, sorry for its shortness…<p>

I got requests for 'Aiyah 4000 Years' and some other songs, so I decided to do two of the requested songs.  
>What songs should I do next?<p>

**I don't own Hetalia, Aiyah 4000 Years or Excuse Me I am Sorry. If I did…they wouldn't exist. 'Cause I'm not awesome enough to come up with such awesome ideas :D**

Thanks for reading! See you next time!

EDIT: Also, readers of iJournal, I have started to write the next chapter, but I'm not really happy with it. If you're lucky, it might be ready for tomorrow...

See ya!

~Random (=A=)


	4. The Awesomeness Special! Plus Canada!

Four countries sit in the living room belonging to America. They are all taking a rest from their 'project', and are all enjoying their preferred beverages (green tea for China, mint tea for Japan, earl grey for England and coffee for America). They occasionally make small talk, but mostly sit in a comfortable silence.  
>That's when the door suddenly bursts open.<br>In marches an albino ex-nation by the name of Prussia, dragging a shy Canadian in with him.  
>"ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS HERE! BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMENESS! And I brought Birdie too~!" he adds as an afterthought.<br>"Hey Mattie!" America greets his brother cheerfully.  
>"Hey Al." Canada replies quietly. England, Japan and China stare at Prussia's companion in confusion; who was this newcomer, the one who looked like America?<br>"Uh, sorry old chap, but what's your name again?" England asks politely.  
>"I'm Canada," Is the reply. "the country above America?"<br>"I'm sorry, but I was not aware there was a country above America-san." Japan voices.  
>"Heck yeah! He's my hat!" America answers, grinning widely.<br>"Actually, _America, _YOU are Canada's throne, 'cause he's WAY more awesome than YOU!" Prussia replies for Canada.  
>"Dude, he's pretty cool but I'm the HERO! And heroes are ALWAYS around to save the day!"<br>"Yeah, but heroes aren't as awesome as CANADA is!"  
>"Nu uh!"<br>"Uh huh!"  
>"Nu uh!"<br>"Uh huh!"  
>"Nu-!"<br>"If you don't shut up right now then we're all going home and the already recorded songs will be deleted!" England yells, ending the shouting match.  
>"Dude, you don't have to get so angry."<br>"Yeah, that was totally unawesome."  
>"Oh well. Now, shouldn't we get started?"<br>"Yuppers!" America replies in his loudest, cheeriest voice. "So, does Mattie have a song to sing?"  
>Canada shakes his head in reply. "No, but Prussia told me I should come anyway."<br>"Ja, you are here to watch the awesome me sing my awesome songs!"  
>"Well Mattie, if you think of any songs you wanna sing, just tell me and we can record them too!"<br>Canada nods and gives a shy smile as Prussia throws an arm around him.  
>"Ja! Birdie should totally sing an awesome song! That would be awesome!"<br>America turns to Prussia. "You ready to go?"  
>"Awesomely ready!" is Prussia's answer. He follows America through to the recording studio, dragging Canada with him. Once inside, Prussia enters the booth while America and Canada sit on the other side of the glass at the control panel. Prussia tells America what his two songs are, and then he starts recording<p>

_Someone is calling  
>I'm being called<br>Alright, leave it to me; let's go  
>More! More!<em>

_To the east and to the west  
>I'll keep running<br>If you desire it too,  
>I'll come pet you<em>

_That's right, if fighting is your only option  
>Then that's what you'll have to do<em>

_The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!  
>The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!<br>Is the awesome me, of course!_

_Danke!  
>The best! The most fearsome!<br>You guys can praise me  
>I'll show you my massive dream<br>A succession of victories for sure!_

_Alone in my room  
>I'll write it today too<br>A memorial of the awesome me  
>More! More!<em>

_Hey little bird chirp for my sake  
>It will heal me; niyo niyo!<em>

_This is bad, a panda that will bring happiness  
>I won't be fooled<em>

_The awesome me will show up! Burn it up!  
>I'll do whatever I want and I'll do it violently<br>Old man, please watch over me!_

_Mein Gott!  
>In a pinch! Punch!<br>Sometimes even a warrior starts shaking  
>(...I'll leave things at this point)<br>A reverse in the situation, I'm going to be hasty!_

_All of the maps will someday be in these hands…  
>I'll laugh as I run through<em>

_That's right, it's not because I'm weak  
>It's because I'm too strong<em>

_The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!  
>The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!<br>Is the awesome me, of course!_

_Danke!  
>Everyone! Come here!<br>Let's exchange email addresses?  
>Being alone is too much fun<br>Everything will be in these hands! Just you wait!  
>A succession of victories for sure!<em>

_(Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater  
>Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater<br>Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater)_

When he finishes his first song, Mein Gott, he asks Canada and America (but the former particularly) what they thought.  
>"I think that was really good Prussia." was Canada's answer.<br>"Dude! That was badass! Keep it up!" was America's answer.  
>"Awesome! Now for my second awesome song; My Song That is Written By Me, For Me!"<br>"Alright!"

_Du, Hey du  
>Chase after it<br>Gewehr und Blut  
>Fall down into Hell<br>Über dem Rand  
>Anywhere<br>Tot oder lebendig  
>Snatch away tomorrow<em>

_Kneel before me! Praise me! Give me praise!  
>Come here! Let me pet you!<br>I am so fucking awesome! Seriously! Like a little bird!  
>Little bird! It was riding on me! (Haahhahhahhahha!)<em>

_Fate (Kapitulieren)  
>Don't you understand? (Kapitulieren)<br>Shout! (Kapitulieren)  
>Lachst du über meinem Schicksal<em>

_Gibben du mich!  
>Don't you understand?<br>Liebe und Hass  
>Everything is mine…<br>Ich wünsche ihm  
>I stare at it<br>Lieb und Heiß  
>I will melt your heart<em>

_I will fry it! Pancakes! Maple syrup! It's the best!  
>Come here! I will share some with you!<br>I'm so damn happy! I'll do it! "The Awesome Me" Honor Award!  
>Three meals a day! You can eat it (Kesesesesesesesese)<em>

_Fate (Kapitulieren)  
>Don't you understand? (Kapitulieren)<br>Shout! (Kapitulieren)  
>Lachst du über meinem Schicksal<em>

_(The diary of the awesome me, bird month *piyo* day  
>I was really awesome today too!<br>Roar across the world, my song that is written by me, for me!  
>I won't let Austria act so smug now<br>Hungary has to appreciate me now  
>Italy, will you listen to it?<br>You'll tell me what you think of my awesome song!  
>Hey West! Having beer is really tasty after singing!<br>What? There's still more? Really!  
>Alright! I'll battle through another round!)<em>

_It's me! My entry on stage! I want to do whatever the hell I want!  
>Hand it over! Burzenland!<br>Silesia, I will occupy it! Old man! Watch over me!  
>I won't lose! (Today I'll stay around here!)<br>Email friends! I'm mass recruiting! *Niyo niyo* I'm waiting!  
>Being alone is too much fun! (Too much fun too much fun…)<br>Today too, I was awesome! I am the best!  
>I'll sleep alone!<em>

_Fate (Kapitulieren)  
>Don't you understand? (Kapitulieren)<br>Shout! (Kapitulieren)  
>Ich bin das Preußen!<em>

Canada and America applaud Prussia's performance as he leaves the booth, a smug look on his face. He slings an arm around Canada's shoulder and they leave the room, leaving America to turn off the equipment before leaving the room. When they re-enter the living room, two of the three countries had remained where they had been before while China was in the kitchen cooking dinner. America then proceeds to sit on the arm of England's chair (but is consequently shoved off by the occupant of said chair) as Prussia and Canada take their seats on the sofa, the former still having his arm around the shoulders of the latter. All in all, it had been a tiring day.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> Ugh…I don't like the conclusion…  
>Anyways, I'd like to take a moment to thank those who have alerted, faved or reviewed this story, or even those who have only read it! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!<br>You guys are really awesome, and whenever I see even one fave, alert or review in my email inbox, my day is immediately made. So please continue your awesomeness!  
>So, I decided to do an Awesomeness Special for this chapter! You get both of Prussia's songs in one! Lucky things…<br>If you think that Canada should sing, and have an idea of what he should sing, please tell me!  
>Also, tell me what you think! Please, I am really grateful for any responses on what you think or what songs I should do next, do tell!<br>I am eternally grateful! (Like those aliens in Toy Story!)  
>THANK YOU SO MUCH!<p>

**Disclaimer: I like, totally do NOT own Hetalia or any of the songs or characters. If I did...Prussia and Canada would show up ALL THE TIME!**

Also, because I'm awesome:  
>TRANSLATIONS: (German-English)<br>_Kapitulieren - _Surrender  
><em>Mein Gott - <em>My God  
><em>Danke - <em>Thank you  
><em>Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater - <em>Please watch over me, Father Fritz  
><em>Du, hey du -<em> You, hey you  
><em>Gewehr und Blut<em> - Rifle and Blood  
><em>Über dem Rand -<em> Over the edge_  
>Tot oder lebendig<em> - Dead or Alive  
><em>Lachst du über meinem Schicksal - <em>Do you laugh at my fate?  
><em>Gibben du mich! - <em>Give to me_  
>Liebe und Hass - <em>Love and hate_  
>Ich wünsche ihm - <em>I wish him_  
>Lieb und Heiß -<em> Nice and hot  
><em>Ich bin das Preußen! - <em>I am Prussia!

That's all!

Love and Pasta,  
>~Random – ( = ¬ = )~Pastaaa~!<p> 


	5. Prussia's Mission, Germany and Italy

"Yo guys, the awesomeness that is me has to leave for a bit, but I'll grace yo once more with my awesome presence tomorrow, 'kay?" Prussia tells the other nations sitting in the living room belonging to England. Said nations look up at the announcer in silence.  
>"How come?" England asks.<br>"'Cause the awesome Prussia has business with some less-awesome countries that has to be dealt with, but I'll be back tomorrow." The others nod their acceptance and the albino leaves the nations to hang around the house like a bunch of bored things.  
>Meanwhile, the Prussian attends to his business, which is not as suspicious as it may seem.<p>

* * *

><p><em>BANG!<br>_The crash of the door being knocked down caused Germany to shoot up into a sitting position, grabbing the revolver lying on his bedside table._  
><em>"Who in ze holy hell is bursting in at zis blasted time?"  
>As he heard footsteps making their way into the house, Germany wasted no time in vacating the bed and standing with his back to the wall beside the door, ready to shoot the intruder. The footsteps became heavier and the creak of the stairs could be heard. They moved closer, obviously coming towards the door now. When the door burst open, Germany jumped into action, standing in front of the door and aiming his gun at the intruder's head.<br>"Now, what way is that to greet your _bruder_, West?"  
>"Gilbert?" Germany lowered his gun and looked questioningly at his older brother. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"<br>"_Was_, is it illegal to visit _mein kleiner bruder_?" Prussia answered, wearing a fake pout.  
>"<em>Nein, <em>but you don't usually visit at this time of night." Germany shot back, considering how late it actually was.  
>"I have important business to attend to, and you are involved!" This earned a suspicious glance from the blonde brother. "<em>Was? <em>It's nothing bad! I just need a few people, and you're one of them! As is Ita-chan over there!"  
>Germany whipped round and noticed that the Italian had once again crawled into his bed – most probably after having another nightmare, or getting scared in the dark. The German mentally facepalmed at the sight before turning his attention back to the Prussian, who was picking at his nails.<br>"Could you take any longer, West? C'mon, let's wake up Ita-chan and then we can go!"  
>"Where are you going to take us? What are you planning?" Prussia merely grinned mischievously at his brother before making his way over to the north section of Italy, who had miraculously remained asleep during the whole ordeal. Prussia, quite gently, shook the shoulder of the Italian. Italy mumbled a bit but continued to sleep. Prussia motioned for Germany to help before moving out of the way. Germany tried Prussia's method, with the same result, before grabbing a chair and sitting beside the bed, merely staring at Italy. Prussia wore a slightly incredulous expression as he watched his brother stare at the auburn-haired nation. After a few moments, Germany broke the silence which had fallen between them.<br>"I once killed a man in his sleep with his own moustache and a grape."  
>At first, Prussia wasn't sure who his brother was talking to, but soon found out when Italy shot out of bed.<br>"Pleasedon'tkillmeImeanI'mavirginwe'repatheticenoughasitis-! Oh, hi Germany~!" Italy beamed at the sight of the one who'd threatened him before turning and noticing Prussia. Beaming, he greeted Prussia before feeling his stomach, which was grumbling hungrily.  
>"I'm hungry…Germany, can I have some pasta?"<br>"Not right now Italy, Prussia has something he wants us to do."  
>Italy turned to the albino, who grinned before informing them, "Well, you'll need to come with me, 'cause this might take a while."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bang!<br>_"ZE AWESOMENESS HAS ARRIVED! SO WAKE YOUR ASSES UP AND GET DOWN HERE!"  
>Spain rubbed his eyes sleepily as he looked at the door, wondering what Prussia wanted at this time of night. He slowly got out of bed before leaving his room to check the guest room to see if Romano had awaken – which was obvious by the pillow which hit his face when he opened the door.<br>"F*ck off and let me sleep, b*stard." Romano mumbled into his pillow, turning to face the wall. _'I'll wake him later.'_ Spain decided before heading downstairs to greet his unexpected visitor.  
>"You took long enough." Prussia said from his seat on the sofa. He looked comfortable, feet resting on the coffee table in front of the television set.<br>"_Hola, mi amigo." _Spain greeted the newcomer. "Not that you're not welcome here, but what're you doing here?"  
>"I have something to do, and I need you and your Italian maid." Prussia told him.<br>"He's not a maid!" Spain argued before saying, "but why do you need us? And at this time of night?"  
>"It's gonna take all night to get all the people I need, plus if I got you all in the morning then we wouldn't have enough time to do it." The albino explained. The Spaniard nodded.<br>"Do you want me to wake up Romano?" Prussia nodded and Spain retreated back upstairs.  
>After about half an hour of trying to awake the southern Italian nation, Spain had succeeded, although he had also obtained a few new bruises. The two personifications descended the stairs and entered the living room, where Prussia was now flipping through a random Spanish magazine. He threw down the magazine, noticing the Italian and the Spaniard, before grabbing them and pulling them outside, ignoring Romano's protests of, "Get off me, potato b*stard number two!"<p>

* * *

><p>France was awake and ready for the Prussian when he arrived, having received a text from Spain informing him of the chance of a Prussian coming and dragging him out in the middle of the night. Of course, France had been awake anyways, having not long since came home from a party which he may-or-may-not have caused a <em>little <em>bit of trouble at – but what sort of party didn't have trouble at it?  
>When Prussia had picked up the Frenchman, he ticked off the people he'd collected on his hand. <em>West, Ita-chan, Spain, France, Romano. <em>There were still a few other people that he needed to pick up, but maybe he'd actually be done before the sun rose in the morning.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Prussia had picked up four more people – Austria, Hungary, Iceland and Ukraine. The only people left were Russia and his younger sister Belarus.<br>_'This should be fun.'_ He thought as he made his way up the driveway towards the house that belonged to the largest nation.  
><em>Knock knock.<br>_5 minutes.  
><em>Knock knock.<br>_10 minutes.  
><em>Knock knock.<br>_15 minutes.  
><em>Knock knock.<br>_Half an hour after they had arrived, Prussia was still standing outside of Russia's house, waiting for him to wake up. Thoroughly annoyed, he picked up a reasonably sized stone from the garden and threw it at an upstairs window. The stone, despite bouncing off of the double-glazed window, made a noise which the ex-nation supposed would be loud enough to wake the person he wanted to see. After a few minutes, Prussia threw another, larger stone, with the same result. He repeated this procedure four times before noticing that a large crack had appeared on the surface of the glass. He waited to see if Russia would respond. When he did not, Prussia tried opening the door, which worked – though Prussia had thought it would not. He entered the large house, poking his head into various rooms to look for the nation. He finally found him hiding behind a sofa in the living room, clutching his faucet, mumbling something along the lines of, "Belarus, go home!"  
>"Uh…Russia?" Prussia voiced tentatively. Russia looked up at the albino.<br>"Prussia? What are you doing in my home?"  
>"Uh, I need you and your creepy little sis for this thing I'm doing. What are you doing behind a couch?"<br>Russia merely nodded towards the walk-in closet at the back of the room. The sound of nails screeching on the wood and Belarus calling for her brother had previously gone unnoticed by the Prussian. He shot a knowing look at Russia before walking over to the closet to talk to the female nation behind the locked door.  
>"Yo, crazy b!tch. It's the awesome Prussia."<br>_"What have you done with big brother?"_  
>"Woah, calm down, I haven't done anything! I just came over to ask for your…uh…help with something."<br>_"What makes you think that I'd want to do something for you?"_  
>"You get to work with your brother."<br>The handle of the closet broke as Belarus escaped her confinement. She raced over to the cowering Russian and grabbed his arm possessively.  
>"Fine. As long as I get to be with big brother."<br>"Awesome! Let's go then!"

* * *

><p>~08:52am – England's house~<br>"YO GUYS! ZE AWESOMENESS IS BACK!"  
>The nations, who were now awake courtesy of a certain Prussian's yells, descended one by one into the living room where Prussia stood with ten other nations. When the inhabitants had all entered the living room, Prussia explained to them what he had done during the night and that he had already told them what they'd be doing before failing to stifle a large yawn.<br>"Prussia, I think you should maybe go to bed, you look knackered." England suggested. The other nations nodded their heads in agreement.  
>"<em>Ja, <em>East, you should get some sleep."  
>"Dude, you look pooped. Feel free to take one of the guest rooms!"<br>"_Mon dieu _Prussia, you need your beauty sleep eef you want to look as fabulous as me!"  
>"Just go to bed already, potato b*stard."<br>"Maybe you should go to bed Prussia-kun…"  
>"You look really tired, go to bed Prussia."<br>"Alright, I'm going! Sheesh, you guys don't need to be so pushy." Prussia ended the flow of comments about his tiredness. "Birdie, you're coming too." Before Canada could protest, Prussia had grabbed his wrist and was pulling him upstairs. A few nations chuckled at the sight before turning to America, who was giving out instructions.  
>"Alright, let's have the Italy brothers first, okay?"<p>

North Italy decided to go first, sitting on the stool in the recording booth with his earphones on, staring into the distance while America found his chosen song. Germany sat on the chair beside America's at the mixing table – Italy had made him come to listen to his song – wearing a poker-face as he waited for America to start recording.  
>"Found it!" America cheered as he pulled up the media player. "You ready Italy?"<br>Italy smiled and put his thumb up before America nodded his head and pressed the play button.

_("Hey, this feeling inside me... you'll listen to me, won't you? To my huge... HUGE love... for pasta!")_

_I love pasta, you see!  
>Can't you understand what I'm saying?<br>But I want to say it over and over  
>Just because I really love it!<em>

_The world is made of  
>precious flour and water!<em>

_When I look up to the empty sky, I see lightly floating macaroni  
>The happiness of slowly savoring the taste... Come on, let's boil hot water!<em>

_"I'm a little tired, I'll relax by eating some pasta~"_

_The source of my energy  
>Durum semolina 100%<em>

_If I'm not feeling well, I don't worry about it  
>Tomorrow I'll power up 200%<em>

_A tomato box fairy will ("Wha! I'm a tomato box fairy!")  
>transform those tears into sauce!<em>

_When it stops raining I go see my friend, and pile up memories with ravioli  
>Since I want to see your smiling face... Come on, let's boil hot water!<em>

_When the two of us gaze at the sky, we see stelline glittering in the night sky  
>Encircle the perfect star... Come on, let's boil hot water!<em>

_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta  
>Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta<br>Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta... yay!_

Germany and America applaud Italy as he stood up and bowed before exiting the booth. Italy beams as he bounces towards the Germanic nation.  
>"Germany~! What did you think of my song?"<br>"It was _wuderbar, Italien._" Germany answered in his native tongue. Italy's beam grew and he hugged Germany quickly.  
>"Alright, how 'bouts Germany goes next?" America suggested, bringing their attention back to him. Germany nodded, a slight blush tracing his cheeks. He gave America a pen drive before retreating to the recording booth. Italy takes the vacated seat next to America and watches as he finds the song.<br>"Uh, dude, why'd you give me this?" America asked.  
>"It has a song on it called '<em>Einsamkeit<em>'. That's what I'll be performing. It's in the folder titled _Lieden._"  
>"Okay, thanks!" America took a few moments to locate the song before asking Germany if he was ready and pressing the play button. The sound of a guitar filled the studio, followed by the soft crash of drums in the background as the introduction played. After sixteen bars of introduction, Germany began to sing in his deep baritone voice.<p>

_Though I look like I'm lecturing,  
>I'm actually just conversing.<br>It's not really…  
>At times my face may look grim,<br>But I'm actually just cold.  
>Though I don't mind it…<em>

_I take pride in work that needs delicacy,  
>But my fingers are fat.<br>That's why,  
>Even if I'm said to be "generally adequate",<br>Strictly speaking,  
>I don't understand<em>

_Einsamkeit (Lonliness)  
>Einsamkeit<br>Einsamkeit  
>I want to be found.<em>

_Though they say I eat only potatoes,  
>They're the same with soba and pasta.<br>If the kitchen is just going to get dirty,  
>Then it would be better just not to cook.<em>

_Einsamkeit  
>Einsamkeit<br>Einsamkeit  
>My heart is opening,<br>I want to be set free.  
>Because you are here,<br>I can be myself._

_I'm always said to be scowling,  
>But my smiling face hasn't been erased.<br>You may think Im frightening,  
>But it's only because I'm straining to laugh.<br>Strong.  
>Einsamkeit.<em>

Italy and America merely stared for a few moments before realising that the song had ended, which is when they began to applaud the nation who was just exiting the recording booth.  
>"Wah, Germany~! That was so cool~!" Italy gushed at Germany, who merely turned pink at his words.<br>"Yeah, that was really cool dude! Alright, you guys can go now, but can you get Spain and Romano for me please? It's their turns next!"  
>Italy and Germany agreed to tell the next two nations before leaving the room.<br>"This is going awesomely!" America enthused to himself. "We might even get it done by tonight! That means we can get the CD made tomorrow and-!"  
>"What are you talking about, hamburger b*stard?" Romano and Spain entered the room. America turned and gave a huge grin, hoping they hadn't seen him stalking to himself.<br>"Hey dudes! It's you guys next, so how 'bouts Romano goes first?"

**AUTHOR NOTES: **Yep, that's the end of this chapter! I'm thinking of ending this fic soon, 'cause I keep getting ideas for new fics which are kind of taking up my brain, rather than helping me gather ideas for this fic.  
>I'm really not sure whose house they're in anymore...<br>Review pwease? :3  
>I think that's all…<br>HAPPY EASTER EVERBODY!  
>Oh yeah, I remember what I was gonna say now!<br>I've made an account on DeviantART called ~ArthurKirklandBlog, I suggest you take a look! Pwease?  
>THAT'S ALL!<br>Hasta la Pasta!  
>~Random *彡<p> 


	6. Absolutely Invincible British Endings

And so, they continued to record their songs until everyone had sung at least once. The CD was now, everyone thought, complete.  
>At least, everyone - excepting America.<br>He thought that one last song from the one who started it all was in order.  
>"Hey Iggy, dude!" he called to his British friend, who scowled at the nickname.<br>"Don't call me that!" he snapped. "What do you want?" To this, America held up a piece of notebook paper filled with various scribbles.  
>"I have a list of everyone who has sung and what songs they sung for our CD," he began, wearing his signature heroic grin. "And I think we need one more song from our favourite Brit!"<br>"No." England didn't want to sing another song - one embarrassment was enough for him.  
>America pouted at his friend's refusal. "Aw, c'mon Iggs! I found your notebook, and your songs are-!"<br>"YOU DID WHAT?" he interjected, furious at the American. "WHERE ON EARTH? GIVE IT BACK!"  
>"Whoa dude, calm down! You left it on the table last night, and I was curious, so-"<br>"That doesn't give you the right to go looking through someone else's stuff!"  
>"Well you shouldn't've left it on the table!"<br>"I didn't think any useless Americans were going to pick it up and go through it - without my permission no less!"  
>"Once you two are finished releasing sexual tensions, may I ask what you are arguing about?" France asks, having walked in during the height of the argument.<br>"This bloody fatarse American has been going through my personal belongings!"  
>"It was only a journal dude! And you shouldn't've left it there for anyone to pick up!"<br>"Ah, so 'e read your diary _Angleterre_? Sounds interesting..."  
>"Shut up you bloody frog! And you!" England made a grab for the journal. "Give back my notebook!"<br>"Never!" America yelled playfully as he held the journal high above his head and opened it to a random page. "_Bring on the fire and bring on the hell! Set everything ablaze so that no trace remains_! Dude, this song sounds evil!"  
>"Stop it!" the Brit shouted, still trying, and failing, to seize the book.<br>"Let's see..." the larger nation flipped to a different page. "_Hey hey daddy, give me rum, hey hey mummy, hey hey mummy!_ You shouldn't really drink brah. It doesn't end well."  
>"Shut the bloody hell up!" England struck out blindly, managing to knock his opponent back a little.<br>"Dude, you're not getting it back!" America teased, dancing on the spot with the book over his head. England pushed him with all of his might, but lost his footing, bringing them both to the ground. They were both surprised and a little startled, and it took a few moments for either of them to register their position - England was lying on top of America, both of whom's eyes were wide. When England realised what had happened, he made a rapid grab for the book before quickly getting off of the other nation, who was still sitting on the floor, shell-shocked. A couple of minutes later, he seemed to come to his senses and stood up, shaking his head. "Fine, you win this round Iggybrows." he remarked, ignoring the other's scowl. "But you are definitely singing that song for the CD!"  
>Both of the nations seemed to have forgotten that there was another in the room. "What song? <em>Angleterre<em> writes songs een 'is diary? _Mon dieu_! I must 'ear zem!"  
>"No way in bloody hell, frog-face!" England protested, hugging the book to his chest.<br>"Well, we shall 'ave to do something about zat!" France tells him, moving ever-so-slightly closer to the Brit. "Maybe a night with ze _tres bien moi_ will change your mind?"  
>"NO WAY!" both England and, surprisingly, America yelled at the Frenchman, who pretended to be hurt.<br>"Oh, I am so offended! Well, eet ees either you sing ze song or I will force you to come with me _Angleterre! Amerique_, you can observe eef you wish!"  
>"No way dude! I ain't letting my Iggy spend a night with such a perv!" America declined, scowling at the frog, who laughed mischievously.<br>"Hm, your Iggy you say? Onhonhon, _l'amour_ ees een ze air!"  
>"Fine! I'll sing the bloody song! But I get to choose it! So shut up you bloody numpties!" England interjected, thoroughly annoyed. He storms from the room, leaving the two blue-eyed nations staring out the door at him.<br>"I-I didn't mean it like that..." America stuttered, realising what he had said.  
>"Don't complain <em>Amerique!<em>" France told him. "At least you got your _amour_ to sing for you!" he then proceeds to skip from the room, giving a quick fist-pump to the Hungarian who had been standing outside, filming the entire event. America stood with his mouth gaping in the middle of the living room, still shocked at what he and the Frenchman had said. Did he really..? No, it was just France being a perverted idiot again...yeah...  
>'Well, on the bright side,' he thought, 'Iggy's gonna sing now! Yay!'<p>

* * *

><p>England, however, had stormed straight into the recording booth, where he currently sat, plucking miserably at his Union Jack branded guitar. Stupid bloody frog and his French perversions...stupid American and his foolishness...<br>England's hands began plucking a tune which was familiar to him as one of the songs he had written. He continued to pluck out the melody before turning to chords, strumming them loudly and fiercely. A flat, B flat-minor, C minor, D sharp...  
>Soon, England began softly singing, his soft voice blending beautifully with the hard strums of the guitar.<br>_"The seven seas, are like my back garden,  
>Romance and plundering..."<em>  
>America, passing by the room, heard the song. Recognising the lyrics from one of the songs in England's notebook, he took a peek through the door. Inside was the Brit himself, singing his song to nobody in particular as he strummed the chords on his guitar.<br>_"I manage holiday homes, in India and Hong Kong,  
>fuu~<br>tea is delicious..."_  
>His voice was soft yet strong, blending well with the harsh guitar tones. He looked content, his eyes closed (he was facing the other way, so he didn't notice the American at the door) in peacefulness.<br>_"I'll keep going in a gentleman-like fashion,  
>being smart is important,<br>I'll show you my composure,  
>from the cradle, to the grave!"<em>  
>The lyrics fit well with both the melody and the Englishman's personality. He thought being smart was important? America knew from experience that one could get along perfectly well without much intelligence. Then again, the Brit was always calling him an idiot...<br>_"There are things that I believe in;  
>fairies, curses, ghosts, magic..."<em>  
>And of course they would come up in one of his songs. England and his imaginary friends...<br>_"My sarcasm is in good taste,  
>laugh, laugh, go forward!"<em>  
>He played a short interlude of chords before launching back into the next verse.<br>_"By reading the seven stars,  
>I can predict the tomorrow,<br>curry Chinese cuisine, my holiday homes' meals,  
>meat pie is delicious..."<em>  
>England was so absorbed in the music that he didn't notice America edge in through the door and stand at the back of the room, watching and listening to him play.<br>_"I shrink away from uncivilised behaviour,  
>both in manners and tradition,<br>wit is good as well,  
>no pain no gain, orders are orders!<em>  
><em>I believe, that's right, in phenomena,<br>Busby's chair, predictions..."_  
>Busby's chair...wasn't that the evil chair that he had sung about in his drunken state? Maybe it wasn't that much of a myth after all...but America sure hoped it wasn't real - he didn't exactly want death by chair...<br>_"Ancient ghost summoning,  
>my ultimate weapon, come forth!"<em>  
>He spoke the last order before playing a complicated guitar solo, his fingers moving fast as lightening as he nodded his head to the tune. He ended the solo with a simple chord of E flat before starting to talk.<br>_"A simple diet is a gentleman's prudence.  
>If problems arise, add some spices your way.<br>Don't say that! That roast beef too is an English cuisine!"_  
>Roast beef...America would never admit it, but he had actually enjoyed England's cooking as a child, especially the roast beef with Yorkshire puddings, and let's not forget the fish and chips. Though everyone - including, admittedly, himself - claimed that England's food was disgusting, the American remembered how much he had enjoyed the taste of the meals that were prepared especially for him.<br>_"Afternoon tea is the best...  
>by the way, putting in condensed milk is military style!<br>...isn't that right?"_  
>America felt like telling the Brit that tea would probably taste a lot nicer with the sweet substance included, and that he personally would like to try it - though why, he was not sure. He came to the conclusion that his sweet tooth was getting to his brain.<br>In the last chorus of the song, England began singing once more, unaware of the soft humming along of the American who stood behind him.  
><em>"All's well that ends well, that's right,<br>a winning army cannot recognise defeat,  
>my sarcasm is in good taste,<br>laugh, laugh, go forward!" _  
>He then played the conclusion of the song, strumming fluidly as he nodded his sandy blonde head in time to the ending. He gave one final strum, which rang around the room until it was plunged into silence. America, unable to help himself, began to applaud the performance that he had just witnessed. Turning around sharply, the guitarist noticed the grinning Pacific nation who stood behind him, next to the slightly-opened door. 'How on earth did he get in without me noticing?' England yelled in his mind. 'Did he just listen to me sing the whole thing?' Despite wanting to yell at the eavesdropper, he was completely shocked into silence.<br>After a few minutes, the American stopped clapping and stared at the Brit.  
>"Dude that was awesome!" he praised the musician, who blushed slightly as he looked down at his feet.<br>"Thank you." he mumbled, pink face staring pointedly at the ground. America felt the sudden urge to glomp the Brit, but held himself back. 'Why is he so cute! It has to be illegal!' he told himself. The two nations stood in silence for a few minutes until America, suddenly unable to hold it back, threw his arms around England, whose face turned an even darker shade of pink.  
>"W-what are you...?" England stuttered, shocked by the sudden hug.<br>"Dude, you're so cute! I can't help myself!" American answered, grinning into the other's soft locks. What shampoo did he use to get his hair this nice?  
>"B-belt up!" he was told, but the European nation did not force him away, making him very pleased. America pulled back after a couple of minutes, sky blue staring into emerald green.<br>"Your eyes...they're beautiful..." He stared, amazed, into the other's eyes. They were a deep emerald green with lighter specks dotted in various places around the iris. They were mysterious, yet calm. America could see that they had softened slightly since before he had hugged him.  
>The owner of these eyes blushed at the compliment, quietly thanking him. The scowl he wore was significantly less harsh. America continued to gaze into those eyes for a while until suddenly, a shoe hit him in the back of the head, ruining the moment. The two nations stood up and stared at the door, from where the shoe had come. They opened the door, revealing an angry Hungarian beating a certain Prussian with a frying pan as a shy Asian stood in the background, clothing a camera to his chest. He noticed the two blondes and hurriedly apologised before hurrying away, leaving them to worry about separating the two fighters. America grabbed Prussia and dragged him away as England restrained Hungary from attacking Prussia even more.<br>After a few minutes, they seemed to decide that trying to fight was useless when they were being held back.  
>"Oh, sorry 'bout that!" Hungary apologised, smiling sweetly at the blondes. "We were just passing by when Prussia started annoying me and..."<br>"Don't even try it, itty-t!tties! She was spying on you guys doing whatever sh!t in that room of yours. Did you not see Japan? They had cameras and everything!" Prussia grinned menacingly. Hungary gave him one final blow over the back of the head with her frying pan, and the albino fell to the ground, unconscious.  
>"That's what he gets for calling me stupid nicknames! So, yeah..." she then noticed the other nations' expressions. "Sorry for spying on you guys...we were curious..." The female then takes the opportunity to rush in the same direction as Japan had, leaving the two nations alone - unless you counted the unconscious Prussian who lay on the floor below them.<br>"Uh, I'm gonna wake up Gil," America said, breaking the awkward silence. England nodded before walking briskly away, keen to be alone for a while. He soon reached his room and entered it, locking the door and slumping on the bed. After a few minutes, he said to himself, "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, the CD was released to the general public. There was one particular person who obtained a copy who had an interesting discovery.<br>"What's this...?" the brown-haired girl murmured, taking out the glossy booklet that came with the CD. Inserted in the centre pages of the book was a small envelope containing a letter.

_Dear Lucky Winner!  
>Congrats! You bought the winning copy of this CD! Inside this envelope, you will find your prize! I know you'll enjoy it as much as I do!<br>Lots of love,  
>~Hungary x<em>

'Woah...' she thought, 'I won a prize...signed by Hungary...THE Hungary from Hetalia?' Remembering the prize, she removed several glossy photographs from the envelope. The first of these was that of the entire cast of Hetalia - or, at least the ones who had contributed to the CD. She smiled as she looked from face to the next, recognising each country as she went.  
>The second picture was of America in the recording booth, giving a thumb up to the camera and grinning ear to ear.<br>The third was of Romano and Spain in the recording room; Spain was hugging Romano, who was trying to get away from the Spaniard.  
>The fourth was of Italy showing a peace sign to the camera while in the background Romano chewed on a tomato as Spain patted his head.<br>The fourth was of the Allies all sitting in the recording booth, smiling at the camera.  
>The fifth was of Prussia making a stupid face to the camera, filling the entire picture.<br>The sixth was Prussia sitting on the sofa with an arm slung over Canada's shoulders, both smiling happily as their pets sat in their respective places (Gilbird on his master's head, Mr Kumajiro in his master's arms).  
>The seventh was of France tugging on England's arm as he struggled to get away. America was also there, latched onto England's right arm, pulling him away from the Frenchman.<br>The eighth was of...America lying on the floor with England atop him, both with very wide eyes, as if they were shocked to be in that position. The girl's eyes were wide too as she looked at how awkwardly they were positioned, and how awkward they must have felt at the time.  
>The ninth was of England sitting on a stool in the recording booth, strumming an electric guitar emblazoned with the Union Jack while America stood with his back facing the camera, watching the oblivious Brit.<br>The tenth was of England clutching his guitar to his chest as America gave him a hug. His face was tinged with a lovely shade of pink.  
>The eleventh was of the two nations, still in the same places, but not hugging any more. America was staring into England's eyes - sky blue into emerald green. He looked amazed, and slightly hypnotised by the other's eyes. Now she looked at them, she did notice how beautiful they really were.<br>The twelfth was of the Axis powers in the recording studio, just as the Allies had been before.  
>The thirteenth was of the nations who weren't part of the G8, all huddled together in the booth.<br>The fourteenth was of Hungary herself, waving at the camera with a smile on her face.  
>There weren't any more pictures after that. The girl smiled as she flipped through them once more before putting them on her bedside table. She picked up the disc and inserted it into her stereo and began to fire up her laptop and opening Microsoft Word. She had just had a brilliant idea for a fanfiction...<br>**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES: Hey<strong>!  
>Yes, I did just end this fic without even a slight warning.<br>I'm sorry if you wanted more, but I was kind of getting sick of this fic (that rhymes~!)  
>I realised halfway through the fic that the chapters were kinda getting crappy...<br>I thought that it'd be nice to end it like this, so I did~  
>Also, I did that thing where you describe stuff during the song too. I think that makes it more effective to be honest.<br>This is my fave chapter of all!  
>So, that's the end :(<br>I'm gonna try to get the next chapter of the T or Done up soon, and I'll also try to write more fanfics soon!  
>I'm kinda stressed out at the mo', but it'll go away in time!<br>If you didn't already notice, the girl at the end was me~ ^-^  
>I thought it would be nice to end it with her writing a fanfic based on these events - this fanfic!<br>**I sadly do not own Hetalia, Absolutely Invincible British Gentlemen, England's Demon Summoning song or Marukaite Chikyuu, or any photographs of the Hetalia characters as described. I do own a CD with the Hetalia songs. But that's it. Oh wait! I also own myself, and this fic~!  
><strong>So, it is sadly time for us to part with this fic :'(  
>Thank you all for all of the support during this fic! Please go and check out my other stuff, and please, OH PLEASE, review! I'd love to know what you guys think, even if it's complete :)<br>Thank you, thank you, thank you a million times more!  
>Also, Happy Earth Day!<br>Love y'all!  
>See ya!<br>**~RandomWriter57, signing off for this fic ^J^**


End file.
